The Mestizo who Noticed me
by Furiael
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Before Uryuu challenged Ichigo, he had an encounter with Sado, that woke up more than a simple friendship. SadoxUryuu, Soft BL.


**The Mestizo who Noticed me**

**By Furiael**

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me. It does to Kubo Tite.

* * *

There he is, outside of the building with his friends. That disgusting shinigami. I can feel the stench of his reiryoku, and see his red spirit thread waving in front of my eyes as I am able to detect his presence.

Again, I watch him play the "cool dude" with his friends. I have never been able to understand what quality does he have to attract and gather so many people around him.

But only weird people, just as his hair.

There were Asano and Kojima, two complete losers. Arisawa-san, the tomboy karate champion. Inoue-san... She acted like a complete blonde sometimes, and always tried to talk to me at the Arts and Crafts club about the weirdest things. And the most strange of the people ever...

"Sado Yasutora."

He was the most strange person ever. He had a japanese name, but his appearance pointed that he wasn't from our country. The teacher said he was half mexican, hence, a mestizo.

And this mestizo showed nothing what I have seen from a Latino before. Sado wasn't loud, he didn't have the appearance of a womanizer, and I was completely sure that he couldn't dance. I swear I have seen him around town with a guitar on his back a few times, but I believe that's pretty much his only decent skill.

That, and fight. He and Kurosaki have a very bad reputation with bullies.

_But that hasn't stopped him from ranking on the top 10 of our class._

I stop in front of the window, hearing Kurosaki's usually loud complains, and I can feel how my blood boils, make me want to go downstairs, tell him my plans, get done with them, have him humiliated and leave. But... I must be patient. So I just watch him leave with the other, one of them staying behind. My eyes move from one corner to the other, to check who separated from the group. And Sado Yasutora was there.

He found about me.

His brown, curly locks of hair covered his eyes from the sight of others, but I was sure he was staring at me. I could feel Sado Yasutora's gaze over me somehow.

I try not to look so surprised, making the shadows play in my favor, hiding my eyes from his sight, but it seemed it was impossible.

Just like that other day...

_I was late for school. Completely unusual for me. I don't know what happened, but I found myself inside Ryuuken's car as he took me on a ride and left me a few blocks away from the school building. I stepped out of the car, and I notice that..._

"_Aren't you going to at least thank me for covering such a fault?"_

"_You were the one offering the ride, Ryuuken."_

_Turning my back to him, I lazily wave my hand to my father and leave him be, just as I walk the rest of the way to the school. Quickly, from my bag I take out a small book. Faust, by Goethe, completely in German. Lately, reading in different languages had been my passion. _

_Knowing that I'm just a few blocks away from the building, I retake my reading, opening the book on the marked page, and keep walking. I pretty much know the route, so I don't have to pay attention to it. The streets aren't really crowded, so there was no reason to worry._

_Or so I thought._

_I was walking across the street, minding my own business, when I heard a loud "Watch Out!" call from behind me. When I turn to see what was the problem, the bike was already too close to me... My only way to escape, Hirenkyaku._

_But before I could step away, a big, brown and gray shape pushes me away, my glasses landing on the ground as I heard a loud screech, a loud scream and then the bike crash against something. Scanning my surroundings with my hands I reach for my glasses and put them on, turning to watch the scenario in front of me._

_A severely injured biker, a destroyed vehicle... and a school student with an injured arm, holding a small cage with a parakeet inside._

_I recognize the injured student immediately. He was on the same class I was and, being the class president, I had to made contact with when I welcomed him to our school._

"_Sado!"_

_I grab the book and put it inside the bag, reaching for him to check if he was alright. Calling me 'Class President', he tried many times to reassure me that he was fine, and that I should check on the biker._

_Soon, the people started to gather around, but no one had enough guts to really check on the injured person. Following Sado's demands, I kneel next to the guy, and look for broken bones, pretty much like Ryuuken had taught me when I was a kid._

"_His shoulder is bad. And so is his leg."_

_I could feel Sado's gaze get intense as he heard what his interference on the scene just caused to the biker. Somehow, without looking right into his eyes, I was sure that he was shocked, and angry to himself for have caused that._

"_Sado," I called him in a serious tone. "I am going to need your help here."_

_I heard that someone called an ambulance, but some other random peasant replied that there was some sort of traffic jam and the vehicle could take more than expected. So I had to do something. I had a few fabrics I had ready for the Arts and Crafts club, but they weren't going to reach their destination, as I used them to immobilize the man's shoulder and leg, obviously asking Sado to help me to get something straight to keep the limbs still._

_...I was surprised when he gave me a rib he got from the bike._

"_T-Thanks, Sado."_

_Having solved the biker's problem, Sado insisted on wanting to make it up for the poor guy by taking him to the hospital. I obviously discarded such silly idea, and more when his own arm was injured._

"_I will be fine, 'Class President'."_

_Then I heard his voice again, coming out through those thick, perfectly outlined lips. Deep, loud, strong... but at the same time, caring, and gentle. I knew that he was staring at me as he talked, his gaze now making me feel a bit... awkward. Quickly I discarded any twisted thought I could have with my usual glasses move. That one always got me out of weird situations._

"_...At least, let me check on your arm."_

"_...Mhm."_

_I make him take off the uniform coat, and I check on his arm, finding out that, for being a guy like him, his skin was soft and he didn't have much body hair. His skin tone was in complete contrast with mine as I found some slight damage on it. "I can't do much, but I will use this fabric to prevent more blood spilling." I rubbed the fabric to keep it straight over his skin... and soon I realized that I had been holding it for a really long time, moving my hands away._

_But that didn't seem to bother him, or at least, I didn't notice it._

"_If you want to take that man to the hospital, do it. I can take care of that bird." I point to the cage Sado never left behind, but I could see his head moving, signaling that his answer was a negative one._

"_Alright, Sado. Get well soon. And... thanks for whatever you tried to do."_

"_...Thank you, Ishida. You helped me and also saved a person."_

_And after that, he left, carrying the injured biker over his shoulder, and... leaving me behind, with all my shields down. He... just called my name, something that no one did at school unless necessary, and in his very bad Japanese, I got reassured that everything was perfect somehow. His voice seemed to have soothed my stress, and allowed me to go to school..._

_...With a stupid blush on my cheeks._

The stupid blush appeared again.

Sado seemed to be concentrated on me, and the sight of his brownish lips, his long nose and those curly locks over his eyes... didn't let me organize my mind.

"...Tsk."

I'm inside the building, and he's outside... I have the advantage now. I can't have this thing of having my thoughts and my world to be turned upside down by such a stoic person! So I just continue on my walk. After all, the classes were done for the day and I had so many things to do at the club!

It was time to leave. I locked the door of the club's room, and left the school buildings, walking to the main gate.

And there he was.

"Sado...?"

He quickly handed me a bag. It had brand new fabric in the same colors and textures I had the day of the accident. He must have kept samples, or... a really good memory.

"Ishida used it because of me. Now I am playing them back."

"You mean _'paying'_, right?" Still, he couldn't speak a completely good Japanese.

"Yes."

I grab the back, and then walk away from him, not wanting to stay for more time. Maybe, with those deep eyes of his, he could find out about my blush.

"Good night, Ishida."

I have to stop in my way, turning again to stare at him. I had the plan of complaining to him for keeping me still at school, but the sight I caught of him, almost makes me lose my concentration and my cool.

His eyes, which I found out that were brown-colored were staring at me, filled with interest somehow, with curiosity.

"..." I silently keep my eyes in front of the mestizo, but none of us said anything else. He seemed to have tried for a moment to say something, but words never came up. "Thanks for the fabric, Sado. Now if you excuse me, I must leave."

Without caring about having Sado know of my unusual skills, I use Hirenkyaku to vanish from sight, leaving him alone.

Arriving home, I open the bag to check the contents, a piece of paper falls from one of the folded fabrics, calling my attention. Checking it, I realize it's a note, from him.

'_I noticed you.'_

I blink a few times, the blush getting deeper on my cheeks, making my body somehow react. I got goosebumps, and by reflex, I put my hands over my stomach, a strange sensation starting to form inside of it.

"What a weird guy." Leaving the note with the fabrics inside the bag, I get into my place.

I have never imagined, that this one was going to be the first of many encounters I was going to have with Sado Yasutora, the mestizo who noticed me.

* * *

This is the first time I wrote something… different from Our Bonds [My personal RP-base story, developed by me and Cerule Magus]. And it doesn't mean that I am sad.

Totally the opposite. Sado and Uryuu are my two favorite characters from Bleach, I get angry all the times they are "left" aside because there are shinigami and annoying characters around. Can you imagine how I feel now that Uryuu hasn't appeared at all during the Vandereich Saga, which is WEIRD BECAUSE HE'S A QUINCY TOO. And Sado… It's one of the best characters on the series. He's mature for his age, but he also has his times of naivety or his moments for learn. And he always improves in the best way ever.

Anyways, these two are always portrayed together on the openings… and by connecting here and there… If they were gay, they would be SO CUTE together. If you follow the story, you can tell from where I took the bases.

For this story, I want to thank this girl... Piripipi. She's writes in Spanish, and she contacted me to be her beta-reader. She forced me back into this site, and into reading... And look what it came out! Also, I wanna thank my friend Veebsy. We have our own Bleach RP (She RPs Sado and I do Uryuu), and all our stories and our countless hours RPing have made me improve on my writing skills. And, the last and most important... my precious Cerule. If I'm still around, it's just because of you. Love you all guys.

Peace!


End file.
